Glossary of PPC Characters/F-J
A-E | F-J | K-O | P-T | U-Z How to Use the Glossary F * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Falchion - Floaters - Rashida Mafdetiti and Velociripper - SkarmorySilver - Spin-off * Fearn - DTO - Melpomene - Tawaki - Appearance ** Fearn is a humanized Strategist Dalek. He was unnamed in his only current appearance; his name was found by consulting his creator. * Felaben - Floaters - Jackson - Galenfea - Spin-off * Fern, The - Legal, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Appearance * Fern, potted, the - FicPsych, hanger-on - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin Appearance * FFeathers - DCPS - N/A - Flamingo Feathers - Appearance * Fin Sharkley - DMS, LotR - Aspen Green, Molly - chem_nerd - Spin-off * Fiona Darcy - DF, SOD - Gilbert Beckett - KittyNoodles - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Fiorano - DMS, Anime Division - Amara Coris and Cepha - firemagic - Spin-off * Fireblade - DMS - Keitaro - Fireblade K'Chona - Spin-off ** Adopted a pegasus unicorn colt child of a Mary Sue. * Fish - DMS - Cheery - The Amazing Maurice - Spin-off * Fittonia, The - DO, Janitor - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Fitzgerald, Dr. - Medical, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Five of Six - DOGA - Tadkeeta Penguin - Tawaki - Appearance * Fix - Floaters - The Carver - Astral Void - Spin-off * Fix-It - DoSAT - N/A - Fireblade K'Chona - Appearance 1 2 ** Was Makes-Things' one-time assistant, but has since retired. * Flip Finley - Floaters - Rez Montrose - RezMontrose - Spin-off Alternative link * Floating Hyacinth, The - Floaters, Department Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Appearance * Florestan - DIC - Eusabius - Herr Wozzeck - Spin-off * Fox - Nursery (child) - N/A - doctorlit - Appearance 1 2 ** An agent class student from Infamous, where he developed a fear of super-powered humans. * Foxglove - DMS - Laburnum - Laburnum - Spin-off * Foxglove Official, The - APD, Department Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin Appearance 1 2 * Frances Grant - Floaters - Martin Carlini - PoorCynic, Anamia - Appearance (unnamed in-story) Home * Frank - FicPsych, Dr. Freedenberg's secretary - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin (unnamed) Appearance * Freckles - DBS - Sandra - Huinesoron - Spin-off (listed under Ambling Entertainment) * Freedenberg, Doctor - FicPsych, Dept. Co-Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Frenchie - DoSAT - Adam - French Pony - Spin-off * Fritz Sorgebrunnen - Floaters - Silas - WarriorJoe - Spin-off * Fr'sst - DO, Cafeteria Worker (kitchen cat) - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin Appearance * Fujimoto - Medical, Nurse - Japanese cybertechnology expert - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Appearance G * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Gabby - Department of Floaters - ESAS - unknown - Voyd * Gaelon Morcaun - unknown - unknown - Artemis - Journal ** Gaelon refers to himself as Archer's brother. * Gaius - civilian - N/A - Astral Void - Rescue * Galeya Telcontar - Nursery (child) - N/A - Cassie Cameron-Young - Rescue Appearance (Ten Years Hence) * Gall Knutson - DMS - Derik - Neshomeh - Recruitment Spin-off (from 3rd mission) * Gammut - DMS, PotO Division (presumably) - Debris - Spoofmaster - Spin-off * Gaspard De Grasse - Department of Intelligence - N/A - SeaTurtle - Spin-off * Gata - Floaters - Ginger - Oracle/Lhachel - Spin-off Journal * Gecka Fields - DMS, CATS Division - Ekwy Fields - Ekwy - Spin-off * Geoffrey Carver - DoI - N/A - Lily Winterwood - Appearance * George - DMS, Sailor Moon Division - Erica - Meg Thornton and Will - Appearance * Georgia Branch - DF - Kumori Tenki - Oozaru Angel - Spin-off * Gerrick - DO, JD - N/A - WyldeHorse - Spin-off * Gerry - DO, Building Maintenance - N/A - JulyFlame - Appearance 1 2 * Gilbert Beckett - DF, SOD - Fiona Darcy - KittyNoodles - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Gilbert Hawk - DMS - Kedri'Neref Hemelin - Tawaki - Appearance ** Gilbert Hawk is a live-in PPC agent for OFUMREDURE. * Gilty Cin - PPC Radio, Host - unknown - Trojanhorse - Spin-off * Ginger - Floaters - Gata - Oracle/Lhachel - Spin-off 1 2 3 * Ginmar - DAVD - Rhysdux - Rhysdux - Spin-off * Grace Leon - Floaters - Alison Malet - Astral Void - Spin-off * Granjo - DBS - unknown - Tawaki Appearance * Greenman, The - DoP - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Appearance 1 Appearance 2 * Greg - DMS - Julien - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Gremlin - DBS - Xericka - PoorCynic - Spin-off * Guardsman, The (Emiranlanoamar) - DIA - Naya and Terabyte - SeaTurtle - Appearance * Gunny MacDougal - DMS, Anime Division - Wayne Garamond - Gundamkiwi - Spin-off Appearance * Gurnirel - Floaters, SIELU - Naergondir - Zingenmir - Appearance 1 2 ** First Age Noldorin Elf, recruited in 2013. * Gus McFerrin - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Orual - Tawaki - Appearance 1 2 3 * Gwen - DO, cook - M'rrahr - Hawkelf - Appearance Journal 1 2 ** Gwen retired in 2005. * Gypsy Roberts - DBS - Cray - Trojanhorse - Spin-off H * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Haar - see '''Harpoon' * Hal - DMS - Chana - Hal - Spin-off, Journal * Halley - BRD, LotR Division - Talia Nightsong - Bodldops - Spin-off (DMS) * Hamelt - DTE - Rouge - Tomato - Appearance ** Hamelt died in the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. After he succumbed to Suefluence and murdered three agents, his partner Rouge killed him to stop him from hurting anyone else. * Hammertong - DMS, ''Myst Division - Tangara - Tawaki - Appearance ** Was driven completely mad by a Potterverse Draco Sue. * Hannah Still Bellisario - Nursery (child) - N/A - Miah - Rescue Appearance * Hannibal Hamlin - unknown - Kay - Guvnor Of Space - First Major Appearance ** First appeared here, technically, but he had no 'screen time.' * Harlan - DoSAT - N/A - unknown - Appearance ** During the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, he took revenge for the death of Makes-Things by killing the Yarrow with a flamethrower, but was then killed by the Yarrow's Dandelion bodyguard. * Harmony - child - N/A - Akedhi - Appearance ** Harmony is Agent Threnody's young cousin. * Harpoon - DRD - Rosalind - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Harry - Nursery (child) - N/A - doctorlit - Appearance ** An agent training student from A Clockwork Orange who speaks Nadsat. * Havoc - DMS, Sub-department of Rare Fandoms - Tink - Caribbean Blue - Spin-off * Hawthorne - DIC - Key - Adagio - Recruitment 1 2 Spin-off * Hazelhead - DIA - N/A - Huinesoron - Crashing Down * Heal - DE (defunct) - Dead - unknown - Appearance * Heather Warner - DF - Ted Williams - Lily-Gnome - Appearance 1, Appearance 2 * Helen Gale - DMSE&R - N/A - Lily Winterwood - Appearance * Helen Still Bellisario - Nursery (child) - N/A - Miah - Rescue Appearance * Helena Rice - Nursery - N/A - Cassie Cameron-Young - Appearance * Henry Asclepe - DF - Aiko Kimura - James Shields - Spin Off * Henry Robinson - Nursery (child) - N/A - Neshomeh - Rescue Appearance 1 2 (Ten Years Hence) * Hemlock - DMS - Foxglove - Laburnum - Appearance 1 2 3 * Hild - DMS - Sean Bellman - Pippa's Ghost - Spin-off * Himrod - DMS - unknown - Ekyl - Appearance ** Himrod retired to the Tolkienverse in 2007. * Honorificus - DMS, BtVS Division - Rhysdux - Rhysdux and HonorH - Spin-off * Hrdani - DF - Chryse - Oracle/Lhachel - Journal * Hunter - DMS - Ronda - Mary Sue Hunter - Spin-off * Hust Twins - DIA, Administration Division - themselves - Huinesoron - Reorganisation Crashing Down * Hyde - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Mervin - Mrs. Hyde - Spin-off ** Also worked with OFU versions of Severus Snape and Sheldon Sands. * Hydrangea, The - Despatch, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Appearance I * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Ian Nahinu - DMS - Lee - Pretzel - Spin-off * Ian Thomas Horowitz - Nursery (child) - N/A - Adoptable NPC - Rescue * Ibis - DO, Building Maintenance - N/A - JulyFlame - Appearance * Igor - Medical - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin Appearance 1 2 3 * Ilarian - DMS, LotR Division - Vaniela - Ilarian - Spin-off * Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill - DIC - Supernumerary - Neshomeh - Recruitment Spin-off * Imbolc Telyan - Finance - none - Huinesoron - Reorganisation ** Died in the Reorganisation, but has since reappeared as a ghost. * India - DAVD - Penny - Huinesoron - Crashing Down ** Died in the Crashing Down event. * Infinity - DMS - Lócë - Alania - Spin-off * Iodin - Floaters, ESAS - Alagos - Elcalion - Appearance * Irvine - DIA - N/A - Artemis - Spin-off ** Shares a character journal with Dúros Black. * Isabelle Delanuit - DMS, Freelance - Damien Martins - Ella Darcy - Home MST * Isabel Stanton - DMS - Mithrenriene Rochmabriel - those vaguely akin to humanity - Spin-off ** Isabel is fluent in French, and speaks it in times of stress. * Isaiah - DTE - Mara - Araeph - Spin-off * Iskillion-Galuit-Elendil - Floaters - unknown - Tawaki - Spin-off (Episodes 8-14) * Isolde Van - DMS - Palaver - Huinesoron - Reorganisation ** Died in the Reorganisation. * Ithalond - DMS - Suicide - Tungsten Monk - Recruitment Spin-off 1 2 * Ix - ESAS - Charlotte Webb - Iximaz - Spin-off * Iza - DBS - Oscar Henson - Sedri, Trojianhorse - Spin-off 1 2 J * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Jack - DMS - Caleb Cooper - PitViperofDoom - Appearance 1 (NSFW) 2 ** A Left 4 Dead Hunter zombie given sapience by badfic. He glomps. * Jackson - Floaters - Felaben - Galenfea - Spin-off * Jacob Sullivan - DIA, Patrol Division - N/A - Ekyl - Appearance * Jacques Bonnefoy - ESAS - N/A - Zingenmir - Appearance * Jake - DMS - Jiashu and Eileen - Maslab - Spin-off * Jake - DIA - Callahan - Ellipsis Flood - Origin * James Fairchild - DoSAT, Testing and Application Division - Narcolepsy - WarriorJoe - Appearance 1 2 3 * James Henderson - Personnel, Trainee - none - Meta - Appearance * James Henson Pendragon - Nursery (child) - N/A - Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains - Rescue (NSFW) * Jane - DMS - Kwennyfer - Lumarele - Spin-off ** She is short and dark-haired and likes to wear a trench coat. * Jane Doe - Floaters - Jason Harris - Calista - Spin-off * Janet Ackerly - DMS - Cygna Hoshiko - unknown - Spin-off * Jann Pablum - FicPsych - N/A - Neshomeh - Appearance ** Died in the Macrovirus Epidemic. * Jared Calinson - DMS - unknown - Huinesoron - Appearance * Jareth - DOGA - Takua - Huinesoron - Spin-off (listed under Nightstalkers) * Jarre Jarre Hastursen - DMS - Stoneship - unknown - Appearance * Jason Allen - Nursery (child) - N/A - JulyFlame - Rescue Appearance 1 2 (Ten Years Hence) * Jason Harris - Floaters - Jane Doe - Calista - Spin-off * Jaster - DMS - Threnody - Jaster - Spin-off ** Was driven mad by Honesah Hoononee Keemo in 2004. * Jay Thorntree - DMS, LotR Division - Acacia Byrd - Jay and Acacia - The Original Series ** Retired in 2003. * Jaz - DMS, LotR Division - Tick - Mulberry - Spin-off * Jeanlily - DMS, LotR Division - Twain - Agent Jeanlily - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Jeannine Guiles - DMS, Sci-Fi/Steampunk Division - Orken 7861 - Guvnor Of Space ** Jeannine currently resides in FicPsych. * Jeeves - see '''Geoffrey Carver' * Jenka - DBS - Chalk - Firebird766 - Spin-off * Jenn - Nursery (child) - N/A - Oracle/Lhachel - Appearance ** Jenn is one of the first children born into HQ. She was in "agent training" in 2003. Presumably, she is now an active agent. * Jenn Wren - DMS, HP Division - Nel Lemon - Treeofdoooom's friend - Spin-off * Jennifer Elena Northley - DIAU, ''Star Wars Division - Kath - Elemarth - Spin-off * Jennifer Robinson - FicPsych - N/A - Neshomeh - Appearance 1 2 * Jessie McKines - DF - Alleb - Alleb - Spin-off * Jessie Reynolds - Personnel, Trainee - none - Meta - Appearance 1 2 * Jet - Floaters - Jicky - Jicky - Spin-off * JF - Floaters - unknown - JulyFlame - Spin-off * Jiashu - DMS, Halo Division - Jake - Maslab - Appearance * Jicky - Floaters - Jet - Jicky - Spin-off, Appearance * Jill Greenleaf - DMS - Redd - insanegrrl - Spin-off * Jira Foley - DMS, PotC Division - Shmuckleigh - Megan@Midnight - Spin-off * Jo - DMS, HP Division - Shae - nscangal - Spin-off Appearance Interview * Jodi - Floaters - Nadine Moreno - Anity - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Joe - DMFF - Meneltari - Elvy - Spin-off * Joe - Medical, pharmacy - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Joe Bob Brentwood - DMS, HP Division - Zaneth - Architeuthis - Appearance 1 2 ** Formerly of the X-Files Division. * Jof - DO, Cafeteria Worker - Mohan and Lyn - Vixenmage - Appearance 1 2 * Jon - DCPS, Sméagol - N/A - aoe_knight - Appearance * Jonathan Rosedale - DO, Building Maintenance - N/A - JulyFlame - Appearance 1 2 * Jones - DoSAT, technician - N/A - Techno-Dann - Appearance ** Jones is a former redshirt who wears a personal forcefield generator issue by Medical after one too many incidents targeted him like missiles. * Jones - Postal Department, head clerk - N/A - WarriorJoe - Appearance * Josephine - DBS - Anya and Suzay - Free-to-Use NPC - Appearance ** Anya's final partner, who died during the Mysterious Somebody's takeover. * Joseph Vladimir - Floaters - Andrew Jones - CrimsonFlight - Appearance * Joyce Odelia Reesin - Floaters - Singsong Jacobs - Anjilly - Spin-off * Judy - Floaters - NytBloomer - NytBloomer - Spin-off ** Judy is a golden retriever. Thanks to her home badfic, she has the powers of sapience, speech, and sarcasm. * Julien - DMS - Greg - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Julius Riddick - DMS - Leila Asher - Edward Wilder - Spin-off * July - Floaters - Library - JulyFlame - Spin-off * Justin Agent - DIO - N/A - Huniesoron - Spin-off (listed under Not the DIO) A-E | F-J | K-O | P-T | U-Z How to Use the Glossary Category:Lists Category:PPC Agents Category:Deceased Agents Category:PPC Staff Category:Deceased PPC Staff Category:Flowers Category:Deceased Flowers Category:Civilians in HQ Category:Action Departments Category:Infrastructure Departments Category:Security Departments Category:Defunct Departments